


At Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Oliver and Felicity know how to get things done. <br/><b>Word Count: </b>102<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Teamwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**At Night**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Oliver and Felicity know how to get things done.   
**Word Count:** 102  
 **Prompt:** Teamwork

 

 **At Night**  
Oliver and Felicity moved through the day like clockwork. Reports and other things were signed, filed and sent. They got the day’s work done so that they could make the city safe at night. It was the way they worked. 

Most days they did it without saying very much to each other. But sometimes at night they would talk about everything from office gossip to politics. The night seemed to open them up and make them closer somehow.

The foundry was really where they had become true partners. They relied on each other. Neither was boss or employee. They were a team.


End file.
